1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to merchandise packaging, and more particularly to a point-of-sale display card for jewelry and the like.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of merchandising and/or display cards are known for displaying various products for sale in retail establishments. For example, display cards are commonly used for earrings and other small, high volume costume jewelry items, and are often used in conjunction with a dedicated display on top of a display counter or a free-standing display rack in a department or other retail store. One example of a jewelry display card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,297. Such a device may adequately secure earrings thereto due to the ease with which the stud or fastener portion of the earring may be fastened to the card. However, difficulties arise when attempting to utilize such conventional display cards in conjunction with larger, loop-type jewelry items such as necklaces and bracelets.
One technique for displaying such loop-type jewelry is to provide a foldable card which is adapted for being folded over the clasp or fastener portion of the necklace or bracelet. This approach generally adequately secures the jewelry item to the card for display, however, the jewelry item tends to slide within the card during handling, i.e. during shipment to the retailer and/or by shoppers once displayed. This sliding action undesirably enables the clasp or fastener to slide out of the card where it is exposed to potential purchasers, thereby detracting from the visual impression generated by the displayed merchandise. The necklaces and/or bracelets then must be manually adjusted by the retailer to re-conceal the clasp within or behind the card for proper display.
One approach intended to eliminate the need for such adjustment by the retailer is to effectively eliminate slippage by gluing the jewelry to the card. While this approach may substantially reduce the need for manual adjustment of the jewelry on display, it tends to be problematic for the ultimate purchaser of the jewelry item. In particular, the adhesive tends to complicate removal of the display card and leaves residue on the jewelry item which may be difficult to remove and/or tarnish or damage the jewelry item.
Thus, a need exists for an improved display card which conveniently displays a necklace or bracelet jewelry item by securely engaging the fastener portion thereof, while also being easily removed by a consumer.